Triad Princess
Triad Princess (Chinese: 極道千金; pinyin: Ji Dao Qian Jin) is a 2019 Taiwanese web series created and produced by Netflix, which is also the second original mandarin series produced by Netflix after Nowhere Man. It is directed by Neal Wu, a bestselling author, and Liu Yan Fu as assistant director. Netflix announces new Taiwanese original series 'Triad Princess' - Taiwan News Jasper Liu and Eugenie Liu for New Netflix Original “Triad Princess” - JayneStars Summary Growing up in the shadow of her Triad father, Angie craves an independent life of her own. Defying her father's wishes, she takes on a gig as an undercover bodyguard for a famous actress at an agency, where she must navigate the unfamiliar world of glitz, glamour and even love. Cast and Characters Main *Jasper Liu as Xu Yi Hang *Eugenie Liu as Ni An Qi (Angie) *Amanda Liu as Nana *Tien Hsin as Sophia Kwong *Tsao Yu-Ning as Jin Yan Bin (Eddie Kim) *Cecilia Choi as Ling Yun Supporting *Chang Shu-Wei as Wang Jin Guo *Michael Huang as Angie's dad Episodes *"Shing Bwei" *"Elephant Studio" *"The Scumbag" *"Let Me Tell You A Secret"" *"We Had A Deal" *"The Fortune" Gallery Videos Triad Princess Official Teaser Netflix ENG SUB Triad Princess Official Trailer Netflix ENG SUB Behind the Scenes No one messes with my idol on my watch Triad Princess Featurette ENG SUB Behind the Scenes Jasper Liu as a superstar idol Triad Princess Featurette ENG SUB Jasper Liu’s pick-up lines, inner Picasso, and dance moves Triad Princess Charm Battle ENG SUB Jasper Liu makes a gift for his fans DIY Fan Love ENG SUB Jasper Liu fights it out with his fangirl Triad Princess Ep 3 ENG SUB Jasper Liu rewards his loyal fan with a kiss Triad Princess Ep 4 ENG SUB Promotional Images First Look 3.jpg First Look 4.jpg Triad Princess Netflix English Poster.png Triad Princess Taiwanese Netflix Poster .png Triad Princess IMDB Poster.png Triad Princess Taiwanese Netflix Poster.png Xu Yi Hang Triad Princess Character Poster .png Jasper Liu Triad Princess Promotional Image.png Eugenie Liu Triad Princess Promotional Image.png Tsao Yu-Ning Triad Princess Promotional Image.png Eugenie Liu and Tsao Yu-Ning and Jasper Liu Triad Princess Promotional Image.png Triad Princess Promotional Image 01.png Triad Princess Promotional Image 02.png Triad Princess Promotional Image 03.png Triad Princess Promotional Image 04.png Triad Princess Promotional Image 05.png Triad Princess Promotional Image 06.png Triad Princess Promotional Image 07.png NTFLX 025 8030 Final 1.jpg NTFLX 035 9760 Final 1.jpg NTFLX 064 4310 Final 1.jpg NTFLX 066 4693 Final 1.jpg NTFLX 076 5960 Final 1.jpg NTFLX 092 8451 Final 1 r3.jpg NTFLX 095 8912 Final 1.jpg NTFLX 096 1418 Final 1.jpg NTFLX 103 2200 Final 1.jpg NTFLX 104 2327 Final 1.jpg NTFLX 111 3334 Final 1.jpg NTFLX 117 4250 Final 1.jpg NTFLX 118 4328 Final 1.jpg NTFLX 120 5125 Final 1.jpg NTFLX 125 5474 Final 1.jpg NTFLX 140 7070 Final 1.jpg NTFLX 142 7565 Final 1.jpg NTFLX 149 8425 Final 1.jpg NTFLX 162 8778 Final 1.jpg NTFLX 164 8979 Final 1.jpg NTFLX 166 0057 Final 1.jpg NTFLX 168 1006 Final 1.jpg NTFLX 171 5135 Final 1.jpg NTFLX 174 8824 Final 1.jpg NTFLX 183 9886 Final.jpg NTFLX 184 1528 Final.jpg NTFLX SS Press Con.jpg Promotional Images Triad Princess BTS Image 01.png First Look BTS 1.JPG FIrst Look BTS 2.JPG First Look BTS 3.JPG See More * Reference Category:TV Series Category:Romance Category:Action Category:Comedy Category:Taiwanese TV Shows Category:International